Out With Love, In With Vengeance
by Klymene
Summary: Neyla's escaped from prison with Sly in her sights. But an unexpected surprise comes her way, and she's forced to choose between her long awaited revenge or a new life. NeyxOC SlyxCarm Rated for swearing and pervy remarks&situations.
1. Crafty Plotting

**Out With Love, In With Vengeance**

**Chapter 1**

**Crafty Plotting**

* * *

**Hey, ok so this is the first chappy of my new Sly Cooper story. So the down low here is, Neyla is escaping from prison to go get her revenge on Sly and blah blah, ya know the works. Butttshe gets an unexpected surprise. Could be good, could be bad, wait and see. I have nothing against Neyla btw for people. I love her, she's awesome. And so is Sly, and so is Carmelita, I love them all! No hate from me to them. And I hope no hate from you to me...hehe..uhhh yeah..anywhooo. Here it is, the very first chapter in Out With Love, In With Vengeance. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sly Cooper characters! (Damn I wish...sigh)**

* * *

The poor guard knew nothing of his death. Knew nothing of an attacker sneaking up behind him. All he knew was the feeling of an object around his neck, choking the life out of him, and then his world going black as he fell into his ever lasting sleep. 

Smirking, the attacker gripped her weapon and stepped around the guard. She looked around at her surroundings. She was pretty used to them by now. Or at least she should be after two whole years locked up there.

Though her time wasn't left unspent. Almost immediately after arriving in the hell hole her mind began buzzing with its flaws and weak points, easy escapes, and possible rendezvous points. It was natural, almost an instinct.. After all she was a thief.

And she had been in league with a rather notorious and skilled one. Sly Cooper as he's called. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of him. That bastardest raccoon.. and that horrid fox. The fox's name was Carmelita... Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox.

Oh how Sly cared for that cop.. It sickened her to the fullest extent.. A thief? In love with an Interpol cop? She had tired her hardest to let Sly into her plans. And into her life. But he had other plans in mind.

At her time of power as Clock-La Sly teamed up with the wretched fox and shot her down.. But she didn't go down without a fight...oh no she gave them hell. And made sure she left scars that would last a lifetime after she was gone. Even as she was being dragged out of the remains of Clock-La she was cursing them, making sure they knew how she loathed them.

Interpol had kept her moving from tight security prison after tight security prison, each more advanced then the last. All because they knew all too well that she would be able to bust out of each and every one of them. They finally placed her in this hell on earth. Which, even she had to say, was a force to be reckoned with.

All the exits and entrances were triple locked, alarm rigged, and voice and finger print entry only. If the computers in the prison didn't recognize you, you were screwed. But she could manage without the doors...she would just have to find another way out. And like in every thieves code. The rooftops are a thief's best friend.

Conveniently for her there was a sky light in the room her cell was in. It seemed that with all the short circuits the technology on her cell caused created quite a thick smoke every time it happened, so the owner had enforced that some kind of venalation be in the room for the smoke to escape to. Ha...morons..

The idiots had even humored her about her weapon. She had told them that her arms had been injured in the battle with Sly and that she might as well have it since she wouldn't be able to properly use it. Relying on her lies and the fact that the cell was supposed ably inescapable, they allowed her to keep it in her possession.

She wasn't unprepared either. She had brought all the necessities a thief would need, their weapon of choice, lock picks and probes, and a sharp mind. It was fairly easy to hide away the probes and such. All she did was keep them hidden in her long, thick hair. No one even properly searched her when she was apprehended. The fools..

"No one dares underestimate Constable Neyla..." She said under her breath.

Neyla looked up to her desired exit, the sky light. There were nasty lasers blocking her way. Not a problem. She had always kept sections of the metal plates that they served her revolting food on. They would do nicely to deflect the lasers away from her.

Gripping her whip in hand Neyla shot it out to latch onto the inside of the small tunnel opening for the sky light, yet directly below the harmful lasers. Using the handle as a footing Neyla made her way up her whip to the opening, she searched through her pockets and pulled out the slices of metal she had kept stashed away.

Digging them carefully into the sides where the lasers were coming from she did so with every one of them and then made her way up the opening after unhooking her whip from the wall. Neyla pressed the sides of her feet into the walls of the tunnel and used that as leverage to push herself up the rest of the way with her hands.

Once Neyla reached the sky light, which was a simple barred grate, she tied her whip around one of the bars and made sure it hung down. Just in case she possibly slipped up during this part of her escape plan. Looking down Neyla slowly began to bend her upper body over to head back in the direction of the lasers. While doing so she pushed her knees away from the walls and latched them around her whip so that she would be able to hang easily during this dangerous part.

The metal which she had placed on the lasers, would undoubtly be extremely hot, which was exactly the way she wanted them. With the metal that intensely hot they would be able to easily slice clean through the bars on the sky light. The metal of course would severely burn Neyla's hands if she touched them with no protection. Yet of course Neyla was always prepared.

A good thief was never without a trustworthy pair of gloves. Hers on the other hand were far more than trustworthy, they were quite possibly as important as her whip. The gloves Neyla owned were her own special creation. She did have a hobby other than looting small stores and neighbors houses when she was small. Neyla had been taught how to knit and sew by her grandmother.

Which ultimately lead her to create the gloves she now cherished. See, her gloves protected her from the most intense heat or cold; they never tore, were waterproof, and never got dirty or damp. Neyla had traveled a lot during her thieving years and had met various merchants, enchanters, and just plain odd characters. Thus using their help Neyla made herself a pair of...super gloves so to say.

Pulling them out, Neyla reached for a piece of metal. She could feel the heat of it on her face as she swung slightly to reach it. Successfully grabbing a hold of it Neyla pulled herself back up into an upright position and looked up at the bars on the sky light. Working fast she began to slice at one of the bars until it came loose, then she began working on another one near it, then another until there was an opening big enough for her to pull herself out of.

To her surprise this was all going rather smoothly... Which meant one of two things: she was too good, or they already knew that she was escaping.

Bending down and un-knotting her whip from the bars Neyla stood up and looked around. From the rooftop she could see far off into the landscape. The whole area seemed dank and depressing. Maybe even worse than the cell she had been held up in?

Many large and industrial buildings lined the prison. Most of them were holding areas, where the prisoners living quarters were. Others were just buildings to house the large facilities power centers. A place as huge and technologically advanced as this would need as much power as it could get.

At the center of the soulless place was a very vast courtyard. It was the way point for moving groups of prisoners from building to building, and it would be Neyla's least favorite place for her plan, since she had to cross that as quickly and carefully as possible to make her escape. She took a breath and pulled a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Neyla began running keeping her prize in sight: The prison gates. She ran to the edge of the roof and made a great jump to the other roof top near her. She knew soon enough the alarms were going to sound and she would be running not only for the gates but for her life.

Jumping roof after roof, Neyla was making her way around the courtyard so she would only have to run across it for the shortest amount of time. No thief would want to be on the run in such a vulnerable area. With the gates still in her view Neyla leaped off the rooftop she was on and spread out her arms as she plummeted down to the ground.

About seven feet from the ground Neyla flipped in the air and landed gracefully on the concrete floor of the courtyard. As soon as she felt the ground touch her toes she began running. The gates were, at the most, twelve feet in front of her, she had this in the bag... but she couldn't be too cocky.

No sooner had that thought crossed her mind Neyla felt a tugging on her ankle and then letting out a cry she hit the floor with buzzing sirens and alarms ringing in her ears.

Flipping over onto her back Neyla looked up to see a guard holding a whip which was what had took her down. She growled slightly and using her hands for support kicked her legs off the ground taking the whip out of the guard's hand. Neyla flipped her legs over her head and began running again toward the gate with the guard fast on her heels.

The guard, knowing he wouldn't be able to get to her made a desperate last attempt by reaching out to yank on Neyla's long hair. Neyla cried out in pain as she pulled away from the guard's hold. So close...

The gate was right in front of her, skillfully Neyla jumped between the supports of the gate and wall jumped by pushing off of one support to the other and repeating the process while heading up. She soon reached the top and front flipped over the top of the massive gate. Freedom at last!

Hitting the ground less gracefully than before Neyla had the wind knocked out of her, but she couldn't stop, not with the prison so close to her. Turning around to look back quickly she saw guards pointing at her and shouting orders at each other. She had to put as much distance as possible between her and that 7th Circle of Hell. So she ran. She ran hard while looking around the forest area she was in.

Neyla didn't know how fast or far she ran but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was free...finally she could have her revenge. And live a life away from jail. She glanced to the side of her and found that there was a large cluster of trees parallel to her. Neyla crashed through the outer trees and kept running.

After awhile Neyla stopped to catch her breath near a small stream that lead into a good sized pond with an area of ferns and trees surrounding it. It was quiet... and peaceful. She liked it. It was hard to find peace while imprisoned in such a horrid place that she had been in. Neyla had to admit it... the last part of the plan hadn't gone as well as she had hoped. But who cared? She was out and that was that.

Looking into the stream Neyla began to run her hands through her hair. She frowned; it seemed that guard had taken a good chunk of her when she had pulled away from him. "Oh bother..." She muttered. "It's going to take me forever to grow that back...hmm?"

A movement in the stream caught her attention. "What..?" Leaning in Neyla tilted her head for a better look. Suddenly a large object shot out at her causing Neyla to lose her balance near the stream. Crying out as she splashed in Neyla took in water. The current swept her along the rather deep stream into the large pond, the stream then took her under and Neyla flailed about attempting to gain control of her movement.

_This cant be how I go... Not in a dinky little stream in a damn jungle! I can't die like this...not after what I've been through._

Neyla's world blacked out with those thoughts racing through her mind.

Inside a hidden cave near the pond a tall figure sat staring at the pool that lead to the stream. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw something surfacing from the water. It was a woman! The man leap up and dived into the pool. He surfaced with her in his arms and pulled her safely inside the shelter of the cave. Opening her eyes only slightly the woman turned over and coughed up most of the water that was in her lungs. She fell back to the cave floor and stared up at the figure. With a shallow breath she whispered...

"..Sly..."

And her head rolled back as the last of her strength left her.

* * *

**Ahh...you smell that? That's the sweet sweet smell...of...suspence ladies and gents! Well Im ganna try and get Chap 2 up as soon as possible..please oh please work with me! I love writing yet sometimes it takes awhile to get the creative flow moving in the brain..whacks brain...Damn thing...doesnt work when I want it to...Well, like I said, Chapter one is official! I hope you liked reading it and I hope you'll want more! Please tell me what you think and such, I'd prefer no flamers...I dont mind advice or tips but not from someone screaming "YOuSuXxxXXX!1112232!ONE!"...Im doubting anyone does...Lol. Thanks again for reading! See you in chapter 2!**

* * *


	2. Finding Solitude

**Out With Love In With Vengeance**

**Chapter 2**

**Finding Solitude**

* * *

**Wee! Chappy 2! Yes! Ok, sorry about the lack of update, Im soooo damn lazy...lol. But yeah, thanks for the nice reviews on chapter 1! Yay! And just to let everyone know, this is not going to turn out to be a SlyNeyla fic, theyd be cute, but SlyCarm are cuter...My opinion there lol. But lil Neyla isnt going to be alone here, she'll have a man all her own dont yall worry! Ok, well I guess your probably sick of me rambling so here it is, Chapter 2 of Out With Love In With Vengeance, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own any characters except my own. (tear)**

* * *

_Neyla bit her lip and looked around. Everything was gone. It was dark and depressing. She couldn't believe what she had done. What on Earth possessed her to use Clock La in such a way? Everything and everyone were no more. Even Sly... Neyla sat down in the middle of the rubble that was the after math of Clock La. She pulled her legs up to her chin and began to rock, back and forth. Lying down, she closed her eyes and began to cry. What was wrong with her? How could her thirst for power be so destructive? _

_She had a feeling of someone over her, opening her eyes Neyla thought she saw Sly but the figure over her was blurry and disfigured. _

"_Hey..wake up.." she heard. "Are you ok? Wake up."_

Neyla's eyes shot open at once. The person over her was not Sly at all, but a stranger whom she didn't recognize.

Jumping up Neyla went to reach for her whip but soon regretted ever moving. Neyla grabbed her head to keep herself from vomiting. The whole area was spinning and she found it hard to stand still. Whatever had happened to her had taken its toll.

"Easy.." the stranger said as he placed his hands supportively on her arms to hold her steady. "You shouldn't be moving.." He then helped her sit back down again and looked her over carefully.

"Well, you look better than when I dragged you out of the water.." He said finishing his visual scan of her. Neyla looked at him suspiciously, "The water?" she said. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, she speaks..." the stranger said with a grin on his face. Neyla's eyes widened slightly as she finally got a good look at this strange new person.

He had dark spiky hair, with a hint of red when the light in the small cave hit it, a few strands of it had escaped the main section of his hair to fall softly over his eyes...and those eyes...my god they were the most captivating pair Neyla had ever seen. They were a brilliant shade of violet with a slight gleam to them, almost one she recognized...the hint of a thief possibly? Neyla's heart skipped a beat as her eyes landed on his bare, muscular chest, and a small blush ran over her face.

The man raised his eyebrow slightly then, realizing why the woman was so flustered he laughed. "Don't panic..." he said holding up his hands, then nodding to her. "I just gave you my shirt to keep you warm..." Neyla blinked then looked down into her lap. There was indeed a man's shirt covering her legs. It must have slipped down there when she had sprung up at her surprise of the young man.

Throwing his shirt at the man's face to hide her embarrassment, Neyla said, "Well please do cover yourself up, I'm perfectly capable of keeping myself warm..."

Smirking the man pulled his shirt on and then held out his hand formally. "Terribly sorry. We haven't exactly had an actual introduction. I'm Mydon. And...you would be...?" Neyla cautiously slid her hand into his and said, "Neyla...Constable Ney-...!" Before she could get another word out Mydon and yanked her up by her hand and was holding onto her tightly.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" shouting, Neyla tried to fight him off but he had too tight of a hold on her, and instead she ended up hurting herself... Or at least that's what she thought. A sharp pain went through her neck, and then Mydon pushed her away slightly, not enough to hurt her, but so she could see what he was holding up to her face.

"This..." he said holding a small, almost microscopic chip in his hand. Neyla looked at him like he was insane. "What..? What is 'this'?" she asked trying to get away from him. Mydon held it right up to her face, "This is a tracking device that you get put into the base of your neck at the prison that's, might I say, rather close to here."

Neyla's eyes widened slightly. When did they put that into her? When she was sleeping? She suddenly felt violated for an odd reason. "I knew it was suspicious for a young woman like yourself to suddenly be found nearly drowned to death in the middle of a jungle that's dangerously close to one of the top most security prison's in the country." Mydon said narrowing his eyes at her.

Blinking, Neyla tried to speak, but holding up a hand, Mydon interrupted her.

"Forget it; I don't want to hear it. To be honest I don't really care. All I want to do is ask you who you are exactly." He said looking into her eyes. Neyla frowned slightly, "What are you talking about? I told you...My name is Neyla, and that's all you need to know."

"Really now? To tell you the truth I really don't think you want me as your enemy at the moment. You must have just recently escaped from the prison, so you need a place to hide out until things cool down, now correct me if I'm wrong... but my cave is a bonanza for an escapee in this jungle. Right?" Mydon gave Neyla a hard stare. _Not only is he good looking...but he's smart and cocky...Great... Just what I need at the moment..._ Neyla thought to herself.

Mydon continued, "To be honest I don't want to kick you out of here and I don't really care about what you did to get yourself into that hell, but the thing is, you got yourself out of it and that's the strange thing. That prison is supposed to be in-escapable. You'd have to be a genius, or a lucky son of a bitch to be able to get out of there, so...how does someone, like yourself, learn the skills that enabled you to bust out of there?"

Looking up at the light that was coming into the cave from a small hole in the roof Neyla relented to his interrogating and sighed. "I truly don't know how to start with your question." She looked at him. "To put it simply...I'm a self taught thief, and a damn well good one."

Mydon raised his eyebrows slightly, "Self taught huh? ...Do keep talking..." he said while lowering himself onto a crate that was near him.

So. That's what she did. Neyla talked. And she kept talking. She talked about everything, which she surprised herself with. Normally she never let people know things that she was telling him, but she felt so...strangely...comfortable around Mydon, she couldn't help but keep telling him information about herself. Whether it be from her childhood, her early thieving jobs, how she honed her skills into the art of thievery, or to her days as an Interpol cop, and working for the vile Contessa.

And, you know what? He listened...Mydon hung on her every word. It was something Neyla wasn't quite used to. She had always been a controlling in charge type of person. But she never talked this much and had someone tolerate her for this long. It was...nice.

Neyla mainly avoided telling him any bits about Sly or Clock-La; she wasn't necessarily ready to explain to him that complicated story.

Yet she almost slipped up when Mydon asked her, "So through all your years you've never worked with anyone? Other than that Contessa woman?" Looking at him, Neyla smiled. "Of course I have. A young thief named Sl-..." eyes widening, Neyla bit her tongue.

"What? Who did you work with before?" Mydon asked with a concerned look.

Neyla shook her head. "No...it's nothing, never mind..."

As Mydon looked on at her questionably Neyla looked up as she noticed the light had disappeared and the cave was only lit up by small candles, she saw the brilliantly starry sky through the hole in the roof and sighed.

She closed her eyes and whispered to herself.

"We never did have our date in Bollywood..."

* * *

**Sorry its short! I didnt want to drag it on, so I'll make the next chapter a very nice juicy long one ok? I really hope you liked chapter 2, again I apologize for the shortness, but I'll make up for it! Thanks for reading! Please review if you like what you read. I like critisim but not the whole, screaming noobie "U SuXxxXX!1!" kind lol. Again hope you enjoyed it! I love you all for reading! See you in chapter 3! Hopefully soon lol.**


	3. Friendly Behavior

**Out With Love In With Vengeance**

**Chapter 3**

**Friendly Behavior**

* * *

**omgeeee. Chapter three! That rhymed :) thats how smooth I am lol. Well hello everyone whose actually reading this. I know its been forever and a day since I last updated but please bear with me I will try and get my updates flowing more. I've been having a writing urge a lot lately and I finally could finish this. A little more pervy than the past chapters so if you dont like that (and who doesnt??) feel free to just hit that back button or whatever. Well enough of me blabbing on all day and night, here it is. Chapter 3 of Out With Love In With Vengeance 3**

**Disclaimer : yeah yeah, I dont own any characters except my own and the story line. Blah blah P**

* * *

Bright...light. 

That's all that filled Mydon's senses as he fluttered his eyes open.

In a sort of dazed state he sat up from the rather uncomfortable table he had been laying his head on and looked around while stretching his limbs out. It was morning obviously, as far as he could tell.

With a large yawn Mydon shook his head slightly to clear his morning drowsiness and then stood up. The cave was alight with the morning glow. It was actually a beautiful sight. The sun's rays coming in from the small holes in the porous ceiling bounced off the floor and then illuminated the walls, casting an almost golden effect on the dull stone cave.

Glancing around Mydon's memory was coming back to him. He had had a visitor, quite a lovely one at that. She was a young tigress with sleek violet fur, midnight black hair, and gorgeous jade eyes. He smiled slightly. Her arrival wasn't exactly part of his plan for the day, and it didn't help much that she was feisty and suspicious with him.

It's a good thing she's a smart one. Mydon thought as he sat down near the base of the water that was coming inside the cave. He cupped his hands and placed them underneath the cool clear pool. Then he brought them up again to take a small sip. The stubborn tigress hadn't wanted to give in, but she soon had realized that she might actually be hurt, she allowed Mydon to examine her more thoroughly.

Mydon dipped his hands back in the water and brought them up again to run them through his messy hair, then again over his face. Shaking his head dry Mydon stood up and stretched out his back, shaking away the hazy cloud that occupied his senses.

His new friend obviously wasn't here. However, Mydon knew where she most probably was.

Neyla being a criminal on the run she wouldn't have gone far from an excellent rendezvous and a friendly local. Mydon knew that for sure.

Water splashed out onto the cave floor then shifted into place after Mydon dove through the surface of water and swam out into the stream. Pushing forward through the deeper part of the pond outside the cave Mydon saw the light coming through the surface.

Swimming upwards Mydon surfaced in the stream and looked around. The trees were much less dense in the area than in the other sections of the jungle. It was rather peaceful, with a decent sized stream leading into a large crystal clear pond that had a small waterfall flowing down into it. The whole "jungle oasis" was surrounded by tall trees keeping it enclosed from the rest of the wild. Flourishing green ferns surrounded the pond and top of the waterfall, and vibrant fruit trees were scattered throughout the scenery.

It was almost perfect. Beauty like this is only appreciated by means of having someone to share it with. Mydon never had that, since he had been living here by himself for about eight years or so. He'd considered leaving before, but he couldn't bring himself to desert such a captivating place.

Mydon shook his head to clear his thoughts and then pulled himself out of the stream. He shook out his arms and legs, then made his way to the path going up to the top of the waterfall. Even though he had only known the young woman, Neyla, for a short period of time he figured that this would be an obvious place to find her.

Honestly it didn't dawn on him why he cared so much about why she wasn't there when he woke up, or, where she could have gone. It was odd to say the least.

Mydon had always been a...how you say...flirt? Ladies man? Player? No I wouldn't go that far. The bottom line was, he liked to fraternize...ok...he liked to fraternize mainly with the female species.

To him it made life fun and interesting, gave it a bit of flavor. Yet it did sometimes end up putting him on the wrong end of the line. For example, whilst traveling through Egypt, Mydon had been chatting up a gorgeous young woman, silky hair, captivating eyes, curves that never ended, and that golden "come and get me look", he was set. When out of nowhere a bulky man that looked as if he was going to explode came thundering up to him. Mydon hadn't known what hit him; literally. Later on when he gained consciousness passerbyers had told him that the voluptuous young female had indeed been the hulking man's wife...Oops.

Just bringing up the old recollection made Mydon wince slightly.

As he reached the top of the grassy pathway the soft rushing of the waterfall grew closer. The beautiful cascade was only a miniature one, thus it created a serene sound that perfectly blended into the background of the natural rain forest melody.

Running his gaze over the exquisite surroundings Mydon breathed in deeply and then exhaled. His sight soon landed on the striking tigress. His assumption had been correct about where she had been heading and he couldn't help but smile to himself.

She seemed to be in deep meditation, staring intently at something off the horizon. Also, to Mydon's satisfaction; hadn't noticed him yet.

Mydon didn't want to immediately approach Neyla. So to be his playful self, he made his way to position himself behind a large bush. Mydon pushed some branches out of his way to better see the tigress through the green foliage and smirked as he watched her silently.

* * *

Neyla looked on over the small waterfall while narrowing her eyes in deep thought. She only glanced up shortly when she thought she heard a faint rustling sound near her. Nothing. 

_...Odd...?_ Reverting to her thoughts Neyla ran her tongue along her lips slowly. _Gods what have I gotten myself into..? I have no idea where that damned raccoon would be...nor any idea how to figure out... _Neyla balled her hand into a fist and promptly slammed it into the soft ground.

_This was not properly organized... _As the thought dawned on her Neyla let out a long sigh and sunk her head into her hands.

She had no where to go, it was pure luck Neyla was even sitting here right now. If it weren't for Mydon...she'd be dead right now. Neyla's brilliant jade eyes opened at the thought of the attractive young fox.

There was no doubt in her mind that he had left her speechless when they first met. He was handsome, bold, intelligent, and he had shown genuine concern for her well being. Now, at least to Neyla's belief, a combination like that was nearly impossible to come by.

She had practically spilled her heart out on the floor for the new acquaintance the other night. That was by far the biggest shocker of this whole ordeal to Neyla. Normally she was such a cold, secretive person; she kept everything pent up inside her. Yet talking to Mydon had been so natural, and felt right to be honest.

Neyla bit her lip and looked down. _Gods this is too confusing for my tastes..._ she thought in frustration. She needed to get out of here before she got herself in too deep. Besides; it wasn't intelligent of her to stay in one place for long. She needed to keep moving.

* * *

Mydon tilted his head slightly. What on earth was running through this woman's mind? 

It was killing him that all he could do was watch her contemplate whatever she was dwelling on.

So, he did the only thing he could think of. Mydon put a grin on his face and getting up onto his feet he said, "So, out here all alone thinking of me are you?"

Neyla jumped to her feet automatically and spun around to face him with a strange look in her eyes.

"Wha...What?" she sputtered with the same bewildered look on her face.

"You heard me." With a smirk Mydon took a step toward her and gestured around the area. "A landscape as romantic as this, and you were up here all by your lonesome. You must have had a certain someone on your mind. Hmm?"

Neyla narrowed her eyes only slightly. He had a point...she had been thinking of someone...but those feelings were long gone now. She had no intention of getting goo-goo eyed over Cooper once, or if, she ever saw him again. She was out for revenge.

Chuckling softly and brushing her dark hair behind her shoulder Neyla looked at Mydon and smirked. "The closest you'll ever be to being inside me is if you ever cross my mind, so don't even try to hook me on you, darling." After that Mydon's eyes widened and he grinned slightly.

"Ooohhh, ice cold are we?" Neyla saw his eyes flash slightly at the waterfall. "Why don't we take a nice hot swim to melt you off."

While he said that he made his way quickly over to her, promptly snatched her off the ground bridal style, and then jumped clear off the cliff with Neyla; screaming and kicking in his arms.

Her desperate cries continued as the squirming couple plummeted down, until finally being muffled by the loud splashing of water.

Neyla gasped for breath as she surfaced up from out of the water. She fiercely looked around for Mydon...wanting to wring his neck for his foul childish games. Neyla breathed heavily while she waited for him to surface. And finally as she narrowed her eyes in confusion she felt arms around her waist and the sudden feeling of being lifted in the air.

Vainly attempting to pull his arms off of her Neyla wiggled viciously as Mydon lifted her up through the air and then caught her just above her kneecaps with his arms folded around her legs.

Neyla pushed against him forcibly trying her best to get out of his grasp but to no avail. His hands were dangerously close to her rear and she thought to herself that if he moved even a half an inch upward she was going to strangle him right then and there.

"Dammit let me go!" she yelled still attempting to twist her way from his hold.

He laughed and with a smirk said, "Whatever you say..." Neyla's eyes widened as she again felt her body rising in the air. With a startled scream she was thrown upward and landed with a splash in the warm pond.

_Now see...I would have preferred him catching me there..._ Neyla thought to herself in a huffed tone.

She surfaced with another deep breath and then brought her hands up to her head to smooth back her hair. Neyla glared at Mydon's grinning face and then shook her head. "Don't you ever...ever...EVER...do that again!" she shouted as her face began to turn a slight shade of pink.

"Oh so you intend on being with me that long, so that I would have the opportunity to try it again huh?" Mydon said with a coy smile.

Neyla blinked and then shook her head to clear her mind. "Th...That's NOT what I meant! And you know it...!" Neyla shook out her hands and then looked down at her impressively soaked clothes. "Great..." she muttered under her breath.

"Just take them off if you're so worried about not having anything to wear."

"..."

"What?" Mydon shrugged, and then began to pull his shirt over his head. "I mean...your clothes are going to be damp in the morning any way, why not just take them off now and get rid of the uncomfortable feeling?" his muffled words caused Neyla to arch an eyebrow.

"Oh, I see now. This was all a plot to get me in my bra and panties, then move in for the kill?" Neyla placed her hands on her hips. "Well I have to agree. Thin, wet clothes sticking to your every curve is a rather big nuisance...soooo I might as well just do as you advise." Hooking her thumbs into the belt straps of her shorts Neyla began to slide them off, then she moved onto her tank top, slowly sliding the bottom off her waist and over her head.

Neyla let out a small smirk as she caught a glance of Mydon's expression when she had her shirt over her head. She could have sworn the poor guy's eyes were going to bulge out of his head.

Her shirt and shorts were tossed over to the nearby bank and Neyla was thankful she didn't have to bend over to pull off her boots since she had left them inside the cave. No naughty goods for him.

Mydon blinked and stared in shock for quite awhile before he managed to utter, "...You're...you're beautiful..."

Neyla's eyes widened... "...what?" That definitely was not the response she had expected. A smart ass remark, a pitiful advance on her, a boner?? Anything at all remotely perverted she had been prepared for...but that?!

A small smile crept over Mydon's face and he slowly began shaking his head. "Sorry, it's just..." he moved a few feet closer to her. "You are...really, really gorgeous."

Flustered to her core, Neyla began to step back but could feel her foot slipping into the deeper section of the pond. Yet before she could fall Mydon reached out and grasped her arm while pulling her to his chest. He looked deep into her eyes and Neyla could feel him closing the space between their lips.

Her eyes widened intensely but then she slowly started to give in. Looking one last time at Mydon Neyla saw...a SMILE?? He peeked one eye open slightly and then suddenly began cracking up.

Mydon pulled away from a stunned Neyla while still laughing. Suddenly Neyla caught on and her jaw dropped. "You...asshole!!" she yelled while pointing at Mydon, "How DARE you try to pull that on me!"

Chuckling slightly Mydon raised an eyebrow, "Try? Oh I didn't have to try, you were about to let me kiss you." Neyla was dumbfounded.

"I-I didn't have a choice now did I?? You were all over me...and ... and..."

"Ha. Keep telling yourself that, 'gorgeous'." Mydon said with a smirk.

Neyla narrowed her eyes and slowly began crouching down with one arm behind her. "Oh don't you worry, I will 'honey'." With a wink Neyla flung up her hand that she had put behind her and laughed as a cascade of water flew at Mydon's smug face. He put up his arms to shield himself but was still left soaking wet.

"That was shallow, and sneaky!" he said while assaulting her back with a barrage of water. Neyla countered back and with a smile she said, "Well of course. How do you think I got in and out of prison?"

* * *

Their playful splash fights and more physical water fun went on till the moon began to rise over the glorious treetops. After such Neyla had found herself in Mydon's arms again while they sat on the bank looking up at the velvet blanket of stars. It was a strange feeling, the one she felt when she was near him. But definitely not one she wanted to complain about. 

Mydon made her feel...happy. For once in her life she truly laughed again and smiled genuinely.

As Neyla stayed relaxed in Mydon's arms she soon could feel his breathing pattern change and as she looked up she saw that his eyes were closed and his mouth was parted slightly. He was sleeping...

Neyla smiled softly and she carefully laid back down near him. There was no way she was falling for him...right? Neyla's eyes widened slightly at that thought. _Sure he makes me laugh, and he makes me smile. But...I can't like someone like this so suddenly and so deeply...can I?_

As Neyla contemplated these thoughts she looked up to the twinkling sky, as if the answers to her questions could be found amongst the starry plains of the night. Soon she found it was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes from closing, and she drifted off to sleep peacefully in the arms of her new found friend, who could make her laugh, make her smile, and make her feel things she hadn't been used to in a long time.

* * *

**Alrightyyy well that was Chapter 3. Like I said, a little more fun and free than the other two chaps. More pervy too lol. I know it was a long wait, and I hope it was worth it for you guys. Again I will do my best to update as soon as I can with school and everything in my way. I'll be seeing you all, please review, but like I said in my earlier chapters, no noobie flamers screeching, "U SUXXXX BG TIEEMMESSSQ!$#!!1!2!!!ONE!!2" Constructive critisism please and thank you? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
